


God of Lies

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011 film), Thor-All Media Types, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, Speculation, character piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Mischief is certainly worthy of a song in his honor. And this is just such a piece to sing the poetic praises of Loki's trickiness, cleverness, tragic past, angst, and his potential future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Lies

God of Lies

All you wanted to do was impress

All you ever desired was your father’s respect

But now you’re bound by the misdeeds you’ve done

Every lie you ever told dripping into your venomous eyes

Faced with the impossible, knowing one day death will take you

Is there any way you can ever escape and live to tell the truth?

A long time ago, not everything was such a complicated tangled web

An innocent child, dreaming of the day you’d be king before the truth bled

Now that you know what you really are, a monster whom you believe is unfit to rule

Your uncertain heart cracked open, and all at once you felt your sanity unspool

Falling into the unknown, you survived your fate, although at the greatest cost

Sick, mad, bleeding, you charged into the world, determined to right what you perceived

To be wrong, you took thousands of lives while you were there, but in truth you’re deceived

When after being brought to your senses, you awoke to the chaos you had caused

Bound and muzzled, stumbling, wondering if you would make it to see a new dawn

Defiant as ever, you faced more strife, your mind and powers grew

Surviving only on wits and a dagger, you managed to help your brother and push through

But as you gloat and sit on the throne, did you ever wonder where your old self went?

Surely you can’t be as evil as you seem to be, because we know you do indeed feel love

No one would believe that you’ve stopped breathing behind the mask of pain, so try to prove

Dearest God of Lies, we know your sanity and goodness lies locked away somewhere safe

It only takes a word to unlock your past and return to your former world, if only you’d be brave

Confess all of your sins, take whatever punishment that they deem fit for your crimes

But in truth, redemption’s far off and you continue to deviously weave your web of lies

We could plead and cry and pray, but it’ll do no good since redemption comes from within

But we’ve seen how you used to be, how you were such a loving brother through thick and thin

Where has that sweet little brother gone? From where did the madman of today spring?

Was it from the pain of that revelation of your true heritage?

Was it from the pressure you put on yourself to wipe away the remnants of a frozen age?

Was it the wormhole you fell through, putting you through unimaginable Hel?

Or is it something deeper, something we don’t know about and upon which we cannot dwell?

We fear the end is coming soon and that chaos will erupt in your glorious home

You will bring death and destruction upon the realms, and you may indeed die all alone

But no matter what the universe has in store, no matter how much you lie and kill

We wait with bated breath to see if, indeed, your good heart revives of its own will

And even if you’ll never turn back, if you continue to use the world’s cards to serve you

Your charm will never fade, your cleverness always alive even when you’re served your dues

God of Lies, Mischief, and Chaos, this song is dedicated to your guile and your silver tongue

Always smiling as you trick everyone, you can never put a single charismatic step wrong

And even when you do fall, you do it with angst and grace

So as long as you exist, none of us will ever forget your weeping face

A corrupted angel, a beautiful demon, a sliver of light kept deep within yourself

Always continue to be wonderful, even if you continue to descend into Hel

That is who you are, dear God of Lies, and we’ll never forget

For of all the villains out there, you are and always will be one of the best yet.

 


End file.
